In the conventional art, a scroll member that has a scroll shaped portion, such as a fixed scroll or a movable scroll of a scroll compressor, is molded by a semimolten or semisolid molding method. For example, a scroll member is cast using a scroll casting apparatus, which is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H8-155626.
In such a scroll casting apparatus, when a cavity, which is a casting space inside the forming mold, is filled with molten metal, namely, when it is supplied with melt, the cavity is filled from the circumferential edge of an end plate, which is a flat plate portion of the scroll member (refer to FIG. 14).